The sweet twin
by Morinozukaloverr
Summary: When Kaoru and Haruhi are alone, Kaoru isn't able to controle his feelings. But what happens when Hikaru walks in on them?
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi sat in her regular spot in class, in the back, between Hikaru and Kaoru. They were having a lesson about the human body, and Haruhi couldn't think of something more boring than this. The twins though, were enjoying themselves quite a bit, by asking perverted stuff to the teacher, involving the human body. When the teacher was done with his lesson, he had an announcement to make.

"Now, I want to see how much attention you all paid. You have to make report about the whole human body. You don't have to do it alone, that would be too much to do, so I made the pairs."

Hikaru and Kaoru were already protesting, how unfair it was they had to make a report and probably weren't allowed to do it together. The teacher ignored them though, and continued announcing the pairs.

"Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka."

Haruhi wasn't too happy about this, because it would probably turn out that she would do all the work, knowing the twins. Kaoru was quite pleased actually, he liked Haruhi, and was happy he wasn't paired up with one of the other idiots. He did feel sorry for Hikaru though. Hikaru was paired up with a really dumb looking boy… poor Hikaru.

"Well Haruhi, what do you think, should we start it today? Then we can be sure we finish it on time." Kaoru asked the girl who looked like a boy with a smile on his face.

"Sure. We should go to your house, so we can use your computer." Haruhi said with a sigh. She really didn't want to work on it today, she wanted to go to the supermarket. They had a really nice sale on the vegetables…

After school and after the host club they went to the Hitachiin mansion. Hikaru didn't join them, he went to his partner's house to make the report as well.

Before they started, Kaoru offered Haruhi something to drink, and a snack with it. When they finished it, they went to Kaoru's room. "I thought you and Hikaru slept together?" Haruhi asked confused. "Not always. We have separate rooms, and a room for both of us. We only use the joined room when one of us isn't feeling great." Kaoru explained.

His room wasn't something you'd expect from one of the devil twins, though, if you knew Kaoru a little better, you'd say it really suited him. It was a very big room, with forest green walls. He had a really big bed, with white sheets on it. Every piece of furniture in his room was a dark wooden color. Haruhi liked the room, it really showed his personality. And he really had a lot of books! The wall across his bed, was full of bookshelves, and these were packed with books.

"Wow Kaoru, you really like to read, don't you?" Haruhi asked in wonder. Kaoru grinned a little before replying with a yes.

They started on their report. Haruhi was surprised Kaoru cooperated. He was really helpful. When they finished, Haruhi's eyes were stinging, not being used to looking at a bright computer screen for some hours. She rubbed her eyes a bit, and Kaoru noticed it.

"Tired your eyes out huh? Wait here, I'll get you something." Kaoru walked to a door which probably lead to his bathroom. She heard some rustling, and she heard water streaming. He came out with a wet washing cloth.

"Come here, sit on a chair and put this on your eyes, it should work a little." Kaoru said, motioning to the more comfortable chairs. Haruhi obliged, and sat down. The cool wash cloth felt really good on her eyes. Suddenly she felt Kaoru's hands on her shoulders, slowly massaging them. "Kaoru you don't have to do that." She said. "It'll help you relax. Your muscles are really tense you know. You probably have a back ache every night, am I right?" Haruhi nodded. Kaoru was right, she took some pain medication Kyouya gave her every night before she went to bed.

Kaoru's hands felt really good on her shoulders. She felt her muscles relax under his touch. She wondered when he had learned this.

Suddenly she felt something warm on the back of her neck. She gasped, but Kaoru quickly covered her mouth with his hand. His other hand was still on her shoulder, but had stopped the massage. He didn't know why he suddenly put his lips on her neck, he just felt like it.

He slowly moved his lips to the side of her neck, and sucked her skin a little.

Haruhi couldn't move. She was thinking why Kaoru was doing this, but she couldn't say she didn't like it. Her eyes were tight shut behind the cloth, and she had trouble not to moan or sigh. That didn't work anymore when she felt the hand on her shoulder make its way down. When she felt his hand touch her breast through her shirt, she moaned.

All the touches suddenly stopped, and his hands and lips abandoned her body.

"Kao-" she started, but she was stopped by his lips. They were soft, and warm. Haruhi didn't respond, she didn't know what to do, and why Kaoru was acting this way. Kaoru left her lips again, and removed the cloth from her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw him sitting before her, on his knees, facing her with a look in his eyes she had never seen before.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Haruhi whispered. Kaoru smiled. "I really felt like doing that. Sorry for not asking. But now that Hikaru isn't here, I suddenly don't feel like holding back anymore." He explained. "Hikaru wants you, and I do to, but he's my brother, and he's the oldest, so he deserves you. I pushed him towards you, even though I wanted you. But now that Hikaru isn't here, I don't have to hold back." He continued. Haruhi felt something flutter in her stomach. She liked Kaoru more than any of the guys. Tamaki was an idiot. Kyouya was the evil demon lord. She would never be able to look at Hunny-sempei in a romantic way, since he looked so young and small. Mori-sempei barely spoke so she just didn't know his so well. And Hikaru was obsessive and jealous. With Kaoru she felt comfortable, he was calm and understanding.

When she felt his lips on hers again, she reacted. She mimicked his moves a little, and when she got the hang of it, she started experimenting. She gasped when she felt him tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. Kaoru slowly pushed his tongue in her mouth, and caressed her tongue. The kiss got more passionate, and Kaoru lifted Haruhi up. He held her close, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. When she did that, she felt something poking her thigh, and it didn't take her long to figure out what it was. Kaoru blushed when she noticed.

"Haruhi, sorry-" "It's ok, Kaoru." Haruhi said before he could finish his sentence. She pulled him in a kiss again, and Kaoru was surprised at her boldness. He carried her to his bed, and softly laid her down, him on top of her.

Their kiss continued, and Kaoru's hands moved to her breast again. He softly massaged them. When Haruhi let out a small moan in his mouth he moved his lips to her neck. He wanted to hear the sounds she would make. He wasn't happy with just her neck though, and started unbuttoning her shirt. When all the buttons were loose, he looked at her. She was wearing a light blue bra, something he thought was really cute. He didn't want to waste time by unclasping her bra, so he just pushed it up. He sucked her nipple, and heard her moans.

He wanted to feel her lips again, so he moved up again, kissing her skin all the way. When he arrived at her lips, he pushed his tongue inside her instantly. Haruhi was surprised by Kaoru's sudden aggressiveness. " Kaoru, slow down, I'm not leaving." She said when they got some air again.

"I think you should leave Haruhi, and let me talk to my beloved little brother…"

Kaoru and Haruhi never noticed Hikaru standing in the doorway. They were so screwed…


	2. Chapter 2

When Haruhi got her cloths back in order, she hurriedly left the house. She was totally embarrassed, and didn't know how she could even face either of them again. To think she just gave in to Kaoru like that, and to have Hikaru walk in on them…

But when she thought of what she and Kaoru had done, she didn't feel guilty. Sure, she was ashamed, but it felt so good, so right. The way his soft, warm lips touched her, she was sure she would never forget that feeling.

But what about Hikaru? How was he going to take this? He looked furious when they noticed him. And he seemed to get even angrier while she was putting her clothes back on.

Haruhi decided to take a shower before going to bed. Somehow she was afraid her father would notice something weird. But even when she took her shower, she could help but think of what would happen between the twins…

Kaoru sat on his bed, nervously looking everywhere but his brother. Hikaru just stood there, looking down on his twin.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me why this happened?" Hikaru asked after some very long minutes. Kaoru was scared when he heard Hikaru's voice. It held so much anger and hurt.

"Hikaru… I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. I always support you to go after Haruhi, but you never take action. I don't know if you know it, but I love Haruhi to. But I gave up on her for you, so you could go after her and have her. But this time, I couldn't hold myself anymore Hikaru. Don't you understand? I always have to control myself, and now, I felt like I didn't have to anymore, so I just snapped. Hikaru, please I'm sorry…"

Kaoru got tears forming in his eyes. He felt so bad, he knew Hikaru loved Haruhi. How could he have done this?

"You love Haruhi?" Hikaru asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I just told you didn't I." Kaoru answered. He looked up to watch his brother. Hikaru looked like he was thinking about something. Kaoru was surprised when he suddenly sat down next to him, with his head in his hands.

"What do I do now Kaoru? I don't know what I should do. I want her, but I don't want you to be unhappy. I love you too, maybe I love you even more than I love Haruhi." Hikaru suddenly sobbed. Kaoru couldn't see his brother cry, so he hugged him close, comforting him until he stopped crying.

Finally, when Hikaru was calm again, he looked up to Kaoru, suddenly having a smile on his face.

"I have an idea Kaoru. We both want her, right? But we don't need her. We've always been together, so why don't we just pretend this didn't happen? You've always had me, and I've always had you, why should we change that? We were happy like that right? So, what do you say?"

Kaoru suddenly was a bit scared of Hikaru. Somehow the look in his eyes didn't seem right. It looked like Hikaru had really lost it.

"But what about Haruhi. I mean, after this, I can't pretend to her this didn't happen right?" Kaoru asked, even though he was nervous for the reaction he would get.

"Silly Kaoru! You just tell her tomorrow it didn't mean anything. It's the same for Haruhi, she has lived without us for all her life, so she won't miss a thing."

Kaoru was sure now, his brother had lost it. But he decided to just go with him for now. Tomorrow, he would talk to Haruhi, but he wouldn't tell her what Hikaru wanted him to say. He would tell her what was really going on.

He just needed to find a way to speak to Haruhi alone, without Hikaru joining him…


	3. Chapter 3

When Kaoru woke up, he quickly got out of bed and in the bathroom, thinking how he was going to let Hikaru leave him and Haruhi alone for a couple of minutes. He stood under the shower and thought of what happened yesterday. It felt so good to finally be with Haruhi. He had dreamed of her so many times, and when it was finally happening Hikaru walked in on them…

And then his brothers reaction. He ha d never seen Hikaru this way, but he honestly thought Hikaru has gone mad. The look in his eyes was terrifying. Kaoru didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to help his brother when he is like this?

Eating breakfast with Hikaru was nerve wrecking. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Hikaru didn't notice his discomfort. He sat at the table, humming a song and happily eating his toast. Hikaru's question caught him off guard.

"So Kaoru, when are we going to talk to Haruhi?" Hikaru asked with an all too happy smile on his face.

"Um Hikaru, I was actually thinking, it wouldn't be nice if the two of us would come to her like that don't you think? The shock would be really big for her. Why don't you let me do it alone before we have to host?"

The look on Hikaru's face told him he didn't like the idea. Hikaru started to say something but Kaoru cut him off.

"No Hikaru, listen, I have to do this alone. I will tell her that she and I are not fit together, and I was just messing around yesterday. I will tell her that you and I are still living our own world, and we don't want intruders. Ok? Like that you can keep me to yourself."

Hikaru seemed to think about it. Once he made up his mind he looked Kaoru in his eyes, and saw his desperation, but he mistook it for desperation to be with HIM.

"Ok Kaoru, you go do that, but after that, you need to come back immediately ok?"

"Agreed…"

The ride to school was silent. The whole day was actually silent. Haruhi noticed Kaoru's tension, so she didn't say anything. She also noticed how Hikaru looked pleased, and how he was completely ignoring her. She wondered what had happened between those two when she had left.

Thinking back, she got tingly again. She never expected this to happen between her and Kaoru, but somehow she noticed that this was something she had wanted for a while now. She wanted Kaoru, the calm, loving, sweet Kaoru.

When their last class ended, Haruhi packed her bag and left the room. Hikaru and Kaoru were still in the classroom. They walked together to the third music room, but before opening the doors, Kaoru told Hikaru he should go sit on their regular spot, when he was going to talk to Haruhi. "I'll go somewhere where there aren't much people, so we can talk normally, ok?" Hikaru nodded, and Kaoru got up.

"Haruhi. I need to talk to you about something, could you come with me for a couple of minutes?" Kaoru asked normally. He sounded so tense, Haruhi feared for the words that would come. After this day she thought she already knew what he would say. Something about them not being able to do this. Haruhi nodded anyway, and walked with him. They walked some minutes, and then entered an empty classroom. The hallway was completely empty, because this part of the school was not used anymore.

Haruhi entered and looked around. She heard Kaoru coming in as well, and locking the door. When she turned around, she felt arms wrap around her.

"Kaoru-" "Shh Haruhi. Not yet. Let me talk first." He continued hugging her, and after a while he let her go and sat her on a chair. He grabbed one for himself as well, and sat right in front of Haruhi, and grabbed her hand. Haruhi looked at him, and he looked pained. She was worried for him, but said nothing, just like he said.

"Hikaru wants me to tell you that yesterday meant nothing. He wants me to tell you that you don't mean anything to me. He wants to keep me to himself. But I don't want that. Yesterday was something that happened in my dreams so many times. And I didn't want it to stop. I want to keep talking to you, every day. But Hikaru won't let me. You saw him today. He's gone mad. I'm afraid Haruhi. And I want you so bad, but I don't want to hurt my brother."

Haruhi stayed silent for a while, but decided to say something.

"You always put your brother first, and yourself second. Kaoru, you need to do what you want to do, not what Hikaru wants you to do. But for now, let's do what Hikaru wants. Maybe we can see each other in secret. But after Hikaru has cooled off, you need to let him know that you are just as important as him. And to me, you are more important."

Haruhi stood up, ruffled his hair, and before walking to the door, she said something that made Kaoru's head spinning.

"Like I said yesterday Kaoru, I won't leave you."

Suddenly Haruhi was pinned against the door by Kaoru. He held her arms up with on hand, and his other hand was on her hip. He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Haruhi. I love you so much."

"I love you to, Kaoru."

When he heard her words, he looked her in her eyes, and suddenly kissed her. The kiss was passionate and hard, full of want. Haruhi responded to the kiss, and let his tongue enter her mouth. They kissed hard for some minutes until Haruhi broke the kiss. Kaoru continued kissing her neck. He pulled her shirt a little, so his lips could reach the skin that was hidden. He sucked her skin hard, so hard that a nice round blue spot was formed. When he pulled away, he hid the mark with her shirt again, and it was perfectly hidden, no one would notice.

"We should go back, Hikaru will get suspicious." Kaoru said. "I'll go first, so you can cool off a little, you look a little red in the face. Looks good though." Kaoru said with a wink. Haruhi nodded and sat down again.

She went to the music room when she felt a little less hot. When she entered everything seemed normal. Except the look Hikaru gave her. He looked like he just won a prize or something. Haruhi decided not to be bothered by it right now and went to sit with her costumers.

When Hikaru wasn't paying attention, Kaoru sent Haruhi a wink. She noticed, and blushed slightly. They thought no one had seen, but boy, were they wrong.

A pair of light colored eyes saw them. Those eyes saw Kaoru's wink, and saw Haruhi's cute blush. And he didn't like it. He didn't like it that someone else than him was making Haruhi blush. He would have to keep an eye on those two…


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi was doing her homework when she heard her phone ring. She opened it, it was a text message from Kaoru. She wondered if he was alone right now. He wouldn't be able to text her when he was with Hikaru, right?

When she read the message, she smiled.

"Hey Haruhi, Hikaru is in the bathroom right now, so I can text you. Kind of exciting don't you think? This whole secrecy stuff. Anyway, Hikaru is going to a fashion show tomorrow, so if you want to, we can hang out together. Don't text me back, Hikaru will want to know who's texting me. He's leaving early tomorrow, right after the host club, so you can just say it tomorrow. I miss you. Love, Kaoru."

Haruhi smiled. She was looking forward to tomorrow. After all, it's been a week since they last were together. A week of secret glances, secret notes to each other, and like this one, secret texts. But Haruhi missed something. She missed the feeling of his lips on hers, and she missed hearing his words, rather than reading it.

The next day, Hikaru left early, like Kaoru said. Kaoru waited a couple of minutes, and then he went to where Haruhi was sitting. Haruhi didn't notice him, until he sat down next to her.

"So Haruhi. What's your answer?" Kaoru said with a nervous smile.

"Of course I want to, we haven't been together for a week." Haruhi said nervous, but softly. They looked at each other for some seconds, and didn't notice Hunny-sempei walking towards them.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, do you have plans today? Do you want to come with me and Takashi to a new cake shop?" Hunny's eyes lit up when he said the word cake.

"Sorry Hunny-sempei, I already have plans with Kaoru today." Haruhi said apologetic. Hunny's face dropped a little. He nodded and went back to Mori, and they left together.

Only Haruhi, Kaoru and Kyouya were left in the room. They said their sempei goodbye, and left. Kyouya looked up, thinking about something, but telling himself he had something else to worry about.

Kaoru held the door of the car open for Haruhi, and she stepped in. It was a quite normal car, at least not a limousine.

"So, where are we going Kaoru?"

"You'll see." Kaoru grinned. He grabbed her, and sat her on his lap, her legs to one side, and cuddled her. Feeling comfortable in Kaoru's arms, Haruhi leaned more against him. They sat like this the rest of ride.

They sat in the car for two hours, when Haruhi started to feel hungry, but she didn't want to tell Kaoru. Her stomach seemed to have a mind of its own, and started to make some noises. Kaoru heard and laughed, telling her they were almost there.

When the car stopped, it was already getting darker. They were standing in the woods, somewhere Haruhi always felt disorientated. Kaoru grabbed her hand, and led her to the trees. He didn't say a word. He suddenly stopped, and turned around.

"Haruhi, I don't want you to see the surprise yet, so put this in front of your eyes ok?" Kaoru held a cloth in his hand. Haruhi nodded and put on the cloth. Kaoru grabbed her hand again and walked further. It was only a couple of minutes, when they arrived at the place.

Kaoru stood behind her, and took the cloth away. Haruhi gasped at the thing she saw.

They were standing in front of a little lake, lit by the moonlight. In front of her lay a blanket on the ground, with a picnick basket on it. Around the blanket were candles.

"Kaoru, this is beautiful!"

"I know, I told the maids exactly what to do, and how to do it. They promised me they wouldn't tell anyone about this."

They sat down, and Kaoru opened the basket. There were all kinds of food in it, and some drinks as well.

When they finished eating they lay down, watching the stars above them. Kaoru was laying on his back, with Haruhi's head on his stomach. He was caressing her hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Haruhi whispered.

"I know. But first I have to find out what's wrong with Hikaru."

"I know." Haruhi sighed.

Kaoru shifted his position, and came to lay face to face with Haruhi, both on their sides. "When all this stuff with Hikaru is solved, do you want to go away with me? Just the two of us, somewhere far. Just a couple of days."

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

They discussed where they would go when it was over. Kaoru wanted to go to Hawaii, Haruhi didn't want to go that far. They laughed a little, until the driver came to tell them they had to go now.

They didn't want to, but they still stood up and walked back to the car. On the way home, they didn't say anything, and sat in the same position as they were on the way to the lake.

Kaoru led Haruhi to her door, and he kissed her goodnight.

When both of them laid in their beds, they both looked out the window to the stars, hoping that soon they would be able to do these kind of thing in public. No more secrecy.


End file.
